


A Good Man

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Lana needs a decent person, a good man, to help her when her ex-boyfriend starts to harass her after they break up...





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> The songs in this story are:
> 
> Heart of Mine by Peter Salett  
> Colored Emotion by Night Moves  
> The One You Have Not Seen by Sophie B. Hawkins  
> The Emotion by BORNS  
> * They create a mood in the story that I'd love you to feel so check them out if you can:)

_ ***A Good Man** _

  
Lana was home from her long day at work and the day only seemed to get hotter. She pulled her long dark hair out of the clip that held it up off of her neck and ran to the fridge for something cold to drink.  
The daycare she worked at was her happy place, but those kids could run rings around her most days and in the heat it was especially exhausting. Georgia summers took no prisoners, so she guzzled a bottle of ice cold lemonade and cranked up the AC as she tried to reacclimate to the world.  
Lana hit the blinking button on her answering machine and prayed that it wasn't her ex again. Johnny lived two towns over and hadn't taken their break up well. In fact, he wasn't taking it at all.  
The messages he was leaving her were graphic and highly sexual, but she didn't feel like she could tell anyone. Something compelled her to save the messages in case it escalated and when the voice began to play on the machine, she knew that time had come.  
  
_**\- Hey, honey...I know you think you can ignore me forever, but you can't. I know your body craves me and eventually, you'll give in to me. I remember the way I made you moan, and I'm not letting you forget either.  
You want my cock, and you know it. Only a couple weeks ago you were begging me for it cause you couldn't get enough. Stop being crazy and call me. I'll give you every inch of it again; I can make you fall apart, Lana...let me make you fall apart.**_  
  
The next message wasn't so 'sexy,' though.. There was a slur in his speech that indicated he was drunk, but it was still terrifying.  
  
_**\- Alright, stop being a cunt or I'll come and give it to you tonight. Eventually, you're gonna take this dick whether you want it or not! Think you're too good for me, you stuck up bitch? Answer the fuckin' phone, or you'll be sorry!  
**_  
  
Lana could feel him becoming possessive after a few weeks of dating and decided to call it quits when he raised his voice at her for speaking to the father of a child in her daycare. Lana knew the man well and had cared for all three of his children over the years, there was nothing romantic about it, but Johnny still reacted to it like a child. Lana wasn't about to spend the next five years of her life with a man who acted like a teenager. She tried to speak to him about his jealousy once or twice, but when he didn't stop, she ended it. That was all a month ago, and he was still leaving the messages.  
Men her own age were nothing but issues it seemed. She had tried to find someone she could actually connect with, but it just wasn't happening. The men she wound up with were childish and only ever wanted to drink, fight or fuck. Lana wanted a real love, someone she could share everything with and raise a family. She wanted a specific someone she knew she couldn't have and now that man was the only person she had to turn to for help.  
The small town she lived in was not the kind of place where she wanted her sexual history to be public knowledge, but she was becoming scared and knew she had to at least file a report.  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the local Sheriff's office and played with the phone cord as it rang.  
"Bowman Sheriff's office, can I help you?"  
It was an older woman named Agnes and Lana dreaded explaining what she was calling about. There were only 800+ souls in Bowman, and she hated the idea of most of them knowing about her problems.  
"Hello, I was wondering if I could have an officer come to my house to take a report. It's Lana Forrester."  
"Oh, Lana! Well, I'm sure Merle would be happy to stop by. What seems to be the problem, dear?"  
"I'm receiving some disturbing phone calls."  
"Oh! You should change your number, dear. You could call the phone company and get a brand new number."  
"The problem is that I know who is making these calls and they know where I live...changing my number won't take care of this problem."  
"That is a pickle, isn't it?" Agnes sympathized.  
"It really is."  
"Alright then, I'll get Merle off his duff and out the door right away."  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Bye bye now, dear."  
"Bye, Agnes."  
Lana jumped in the shower and slipped into a clean sundress as she winced at the idea of Merle Dixon listening to the messages on her machine...she hoped he wouldn't have to hear them but knew he probably would. She couldn't think of anything worse than calling a man she had been dreaming of for years to help her with sexual threats from an ex-boyfriend. She wondered what he would think...would it ruin any chance she had of ever pursuing something with him? The odds of there ever being anything between them was so small, but it was that little spark of hope that kept her going. Merle Dixon was a real man, not like all of the childish boys who left her miserable and hopeless.  
/  
Sheriff Dixon arrived shortly after and she looked through the window to see him standing at her front door fidgeting with his hat. He looked so fine, and she dreaded opening up to him about something so personal. She wished he was there just to talk, or to share an evening with her instead.  
Lana was 24 and had lived in Bowman since her mother dragged her there from Atlanta at the age of 17. She felt uncomfortable telling Merle Dixon anything sexual about herself; he had taken her out for her driver's ed class in grade 12. Lana got her license later than the other students because she had been too scared to try for her license in Atlanta. Merle Dixon was around 30 at the time if she had to guess, but since driver's ed, she hadn't been able to stop wishing she could have him. Lana opened the door to let him in and was already turning red in the face.  
"Sheriff Dixon, hi," she began.  
"I hear someone's bothering you, honey. What's going on?"  
"Uh...it's a little delicate. Did you want to come in and sit for a minute?" she asked.  
"Sure. Are you OK?" he asked.  
Lana poured him a drink as he sat down at her kitchen table and then paced the floor a few times.  
"I'm getting messages on my answering machine from an ex-boyfriend...inappropriate messages. I told him at least 5 times that it's over but the calls are getting worse. I can't turn off my machine because I get calls from parents at the daycare on my home line."  
"Is he threatening you?" Sheriff Dixon asked.  
"Yes...sexually."  
"Rape threats?" he asked.  
They didn't get a whole lot of sexual assault or harassment cases in a town of less than a thousand where many of the residents were related. Apparently, he had no idea what to even say.  
"Yes...it's really explicit, Sherrif."  
Sherrif Dixon pulled out a notebook and began to make notes and formulate questions in his mind for her.  
"So, how long has this been going on?"  
"Ever since we broke up a month ago."  
"And you and he were...."  
"What?"  
"Sexually active."  
"Yes."  
"I need his name and place of residence, and I can go talk to him for you."  
"Johnny Wheeler from Southbend. He lives in the big brick house on Main Street next to the fire station; I don't know the address."  
"I can find it," he nodded. "Would you like to press charges about the messages?"  
"I can do that?" she asked.  
"Yes, it's sexual harassment. Of course, we'll have to take the tape from your machine into evidence."  
She winced then and folded her arms nervously.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed, honey. You've done nothing wrong here."  
"It's just that...he talks about things that happened...it's not something I want strangers to hear."  
"I understand. These things are very uncomfortable for victims. I only dealt with one rape case in all of my years in law enforcement, and it was a very difficult thing for the victim at the hospital and whatnot. Fortunately, we had a female officer back then who went with her, and I just dealt with the suspect. I'm sorry we don't have a female officer to speak to you right now, Lana. I've been trying to have a female officer transferred here for ages but no luck yet...not everyone wants to live in such a small town."  
"It's fine. I really didn't want to call, I was just hoping he'd get over it, but now he says he's coming to...well, I'm sure you'll hear it for yourself."  
"I'm so sorry this is happening to you. Did he say he's actually coming here at a specific time?"  
"Tonight, but I don't know if it's serious or not."  
"Would you mind just playing me that part. If that's what he says, then I need to get down to Southbend right away to take him in for questioning. Uttering sexual threats is something I can charge him with."  
Lana got up and walked over to the machine but paused for a moment.  
"Please don't think of me differently, Sherrif Dixon."  
Merle got up then and walked over to her, laying his hand on her arm but still keeping a safe distance.  
"I can play it at the station, I don't want to make you more uncomfortable than necessary, but you should know that I would never judge you for sexual things. It's none of my business. I only want to help you."  
"I feel like this is my fault...I shouldn't have slept with him before I knew him better."  
"Hey, this is not your fault. This guy is obviously a creep, and I'm quite sure you didn't learn that about him until well after you two slept together, right?"  
"Right."  
"Then how could you know?"  
"I guess so."  
"Pressing charges is a way to take your power back and show him he can't push you around and scare you. I can help you do that."  
"You're right," she smiled.  
"I knew one day a woman would say that to me," he chuckled.  
"I can play it now," she said. "You'll be able to pick him up that much faster, right?"  
"Only if you're sure," Merle added.  
Merle felt immediately angry when he heard the prick calling her a cunt and threatening to come and attack her; he was going to relish bringing him in.  
/  
Merle assured her that everything would be fine and got in his cruiser to head to Southbend. Lana was the kind of beautiful that took a man's breath away, but she was so young. He often saw her in the playground surrounded by children from the daycare, the wind blowing through her long black curly hair and a huge smile on her perfect face. She looked like an angel with little cherubs at her feet. Merle pushed thoughts of her out of his mind on the regular but especially now that he was handling a sexual harassment case for her. Ever since he taught her to drive, she had held a special place in his heart, but due to her age, he always kept his distance.  
He pushed the tape she gave him into the cassette player in his cruiser on the way and rewound it to the beginning. When it was over, he thought he might kill this Johnny character as soon as he saw his face. The messages were absolutely indecent. They started off somewhat tame but gradually became criminal.  
  
_**\- Lana, gimme a call. You know make-up sex is the best, right?"  
  
\- Alright already, I get it that you're pissed, but you could still call me back. I could make you happy; you know that.  
  
\- I saw my ex at work today, and she was all over me, but I told her we're still going strong. I know you're gonna get over yourself and call...you can't live without my cock. I can still feel you under me running those claws down my back. I know you still want it.  
  
\- Jesus Christ, Lana. What the hell do you want? I'll apologize if that's what you want, but a man is supposed to care if his girl is being hit on, right? That prick wanted what's mine, and I'm not gonna stand by and take that. Call me!  
  
\- Hey, I know I sounded a little crazy this last week, but it's only cause I miss you...I want to touch you again. I want that black hair falling all over my face as you ride me. I wanna feel your perfect pussy cumming all over my mouth again...let me be your man again, Lana. I just wanna be yours...call me back, babe**_  
  
It went right from that to the latest messages, and he could see why she was freaked out. Merle was annoyed when he reached Southbend, but Johnny Wheeler was nowhere to be found. He asked all around, and it almost felt like Johnny was being protected, it was almost like they denied even knowing him.  
He stopped in to talk to the local cops and put out an APB for his vehicle and told them to call him if anyone saw him. Merle insisted that it was very serious but even the cops in Southbend didn't seem to care about what they considered to be a lover's quarrel.  
Merle made it back to Bowman by the time the sun set and decided that he'd stake out in front of Lana's place so that she'd feel safer for the night. He rarely had any real cop work to do anyway.  
"Are you sure?" she asked when he explained his plan. "I hate to make you work all night."  
"It's nothing. This is a credible threat in my opinion, and it'll be worth it if you have some peace of mind tonight. I'm sure I'll be able to find him tomorrow, and we can press charges to keep him away from you for good."  
"Thank you so much...I didn't want to admit it, but I am scared, and my mother isn't in town this week."  
"This is my job, and it's my pleasure, Lana. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Did you...." she began. "Did you listen to all the messages?"  
"Yes, and there's no need for you to feel weird. Sex ain't nothing to feel ashamed about."  
She could see that he was turning red and she could feel a strange awkwardness too. Lana stood in the doorway of her home and asked if he wanted to come inside for a drink.  
"Maybe a quick one, and then I'll just be out front keeping watch for the night."  
She poured him a coffee as the radio played in the living room. Lana couldn't help staring at him as he sat at her kitchen table. She pretended in her mind that they were a couple for a moment, like he was just coming in from work and she was preparing his supper. His curly blonde hair and those clear blue eyes always pulled her in, not to mention the way he looked in his uniform with a gun belt around his hips. He was a man's man, and she loved everything about him.  
  
_**Do you want to know  
if everything glittering  
will turn into the gold  
I see in your hair?  
I feel it could be there  
Somehow...tonight  
**_  
"Thank you for staying. Like I said, I just can't tell if he's serious or not."  
"I'd rather take every precaution. I'd feel responsible if anything happened to you, honey."  
The music played, and she suddenly recalled him showing her how to parallel park the police cruiser years before. Her heart had skipped a beat when he reached back and held onto the headrest of her seat, looking behind them to park the car between two trees. He noticed her smiling then and asked her what she was thinking.  
"I was just thinking of driver's ed with you back when I was 18," she smiled.  
  
_**And do you want to fight  
something worth saving?  
The change would do me right  
Cause I've been just waiting  
And hesitating  
With this heart of mine...**_  
  
"You were the only person I ever taught to drive," he said.  
"But I thought you taught driver's ed to everyone."  
"Oh no. There was a woman who came from the city to teach it every year, but you arrived for grade 12 after the course was over for the year. I used to teach defensive driving back in the day, so I volunteered when I heard they had a student who needed to take the test."  
"I never knew that....thank you."  
"It was nothing, you learned fast anyway. I think we only went out driving a few times and you were ready to take the test."  
"I was so nervous, but you were really nice," she said, remembering how anxious he made her feel inside.  
She wanted to seem more grown up with him; she had worn her mother's dress and makeup when she went driving with him. Lana could hardly remember a time when she hadn't wanted him, six long years of wanting.  
"You didn't seem nervous to drive."  
"I was nervous around you," she confessed softly.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
"No, not at all. It was just being alone with you on those grid roads as the sun was setting...do you remember when you bought me an ice cream afterward like I was a little girl?" she smiled. "You were really nice to me."  
  
_**You're still a mystery,  
but there's something so easy  
in how you're sweet to me  
I feel completed  
Like it's something I needed  
For this heart of mine**_  
  
Merle sipped his coffee and tried hard not to imagine her coming closer to him, touching him.  
"That was a few years ago, how old are you now?" he asked, trying to change the subject when he realized how seductive her brown eyes looked in the dimness of the room.  
"I'm 24; I was 18 when you took me driving."  
"You still seem so young to me, even now," he said.  
"How old are you?"'  
"37 next month...time flies, hey?" he nodded.  
"Thank you for not judging me based on that tape. I'm not some kind of animal...he did embellish a little."  
Merle swallowed hard when he recalled some of the things on the tape.  
"Even if he wasn't exaggerating, it's OK. You're a beautiful young woman, so having a...healthy sex life is totally normal, and I mean when I was your age I...never mind. Damn it! I'm sorry, this must be like listening to your dad or something. I'll stop. Just don't feel weird cause I don't think any differently about you, honey."  
"I don't think of you as a dad, I assure you," she laughed.  
"Like a teacher then?" he asked.  
"No...I see you as a man."  
  
_**So though we cannot know  
if everything glittering  
will turn into the gold  
I'm through with waiting  
And hesitating  
I want you taking  
This heart of mine**_  
  
He was looking at her differently then, and she wished she could read his mind.  
"Sheriff Dixon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, honey...I better get out there and let you get back to your evening. Don't you worry one bit, OK? I'll be keeping watch all night."  
"Come back if you need more coffee...to stay awake. I'll be up late anyway."  
"Thanks," he smiled. "Take care now, honey."  
Merle walked to the door and put his hat back on.  
"I feel so much safer with you here," she said softly.  
"Good...that's what I wanted. I won't let anything happen to you, honey."  
He paused for a moment, the tension was so thick she could stand on it, and before she could stop herself, she did something she couldn't take back.  
Lana looked up into his blue eyes and planned to kiss him, she moved forward to kiss him, but he moved away.  
"Woah, Lana...honey, I can't do this."  
She backed up slowly and covered her mouth then.  
"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.  
"It's OK, honey...I'm flattered. It's just that it wouldn't be professional...and there's the age thing too."  
"Of course. Can you please forget that this happened?"  
"Probably not," he muttered.  
He couldn't do anything but assure her that he'd be right outside and then leave her home. It was the most awkward moment of his whole life, and he never wished so badly that he could say yes.  
/  
Back in his cruiser, Merle remembered the day years ago when he stopped to buy her ice cream, and it tortured him as if it was only the day before. Somehow the memory had faded from his mind, but now it was back with a vengeance. He remembered clearly her soft pink tongue licking vanilla ice cream before it melted on that especially hot spring day as they sat on the picnic table outside the police station.  
Her hair was in a French braid that day, she was 18, so beautiful and young, and he was about 30 at the time. It was wrong then, and it was wrong now, but he still wanted her more than anything else in life.  
Merle watched her shadow move past the curtains in the window and sighed to himself.  
"You're an idiot, Merle Dixon."  
/  
Lana paced the floor and kicked herself for being so stupid. She would never get the image of his face out of her mind as she realized her mistake. She had baffled him with her attempted kiss, and she felt ridiculous. She wondered if the tapes really had made him feel differently about her, or if it really was just the age thing, or because he was a cop, or because he didn't have any feelings for her at all.  
She downed a tall glass of wine in the bathtub and cried a little before turning in but checked once more out the window to see that he was still there.  
"Goodnight, Sheriff Dixon...you're a good man."

Lana put on her headphones to drown out the faint sound of Merle's radio outside her window and closed her eyes to sleep. The music was sad and romantic, but it ached just right.

 

_**Don't say when it's just us, a colored emotion** _

_**One night, but it's just, just that colored emotion** _

_**'Cause it’s the feeling that I get when it's over,** _

_**and it just comes to light  
** _

_**Because I’m missing still missing** _

_**when persuasion has it comin' through in tides** _

_**  
Your love's got me a feeling like a high I once had in the night  
And it was you so in it just because of long devotion running on...** _

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile outside the house..._

  
_**I want to walk beside you  
Nowhere that I have ever been  
And of the dreams inside you  
I am the one you have not seen  
  
I feel abused  
By my own mind  
I can't refuse  
An offer to make love to you  
  
How come your words affect me?  
I have not wanted to be bound  
and yet I may be set free  
Before the meaning was the sound  
  
In your refrain  
I hear the chords of love in vain  
How can I help but call your name?**_  
  
The radio was playing sad song after sad song and eating him alive in the oppressive heat that lingered all night long. He wanted to go running back to her door to kiss her but it was much too late now, she was probably angry, or even worse, he probably made her feel stupid. Merle had been turned down so many times it wasn't even funny, so he knew how rejection felt. He loved Bowman, but he never managed to find love there despite all his best efforts.  
It was midnight before Merle saw something strange, a shadow around the side of Lana's house. Merle pulled his weapon and exited the car to check it out. He sighed when he found a young man, clearly shit-faced drunk, trying to open her bedroom window. He approached the man with his gun still drawn and told him to get his hands up.  
The man turned suddenly and swung a large knife at him, cutting him across the chest like it was nothing. Merle was a small town cop whose last instinct was to ever fire his weapon, and that was his mistake.  
"Fuck!" he winced as he felt the sting of a deep laceration across his chest.  
"Get off me, pig!" the man screamed when Merle tackled him to the ground covered in his own blood.  
He called for backup on his radio which meant dragging the one other officer there from the station.  
"I'm outside the home of Lana Forrester; I'm injured. Send the first responders."  
Merle cuffed his attacker and dragged him to the cruiser with the last of his energy where he tossed him in the backseat. With Johnny Wheeler safely in the back of the cruiser, he had a moment to look down at his chest, all he saw was red.  
The young man was screaming obscenities and Merle assured him that assaulting a police officer was about to land him some serious time in prison along with all of the charges he was facing against Lana.  
Then like a heavenly light, Lana was there in the doorway of her house when Merle looked up. She looked like an angel in a long white nightgown and her hair flowing around her shoulders.  
"Merle! Oh my God! I'll be right there!" she screamed and then she came running with a first aid kit and a clean towel.  
She made him lay on the grass, and she put pressure on the towel over his wound as they awaited the town medics.  
"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. "I should never have called you."  
"Don't be crazy, Lana. He had a knife. This was supposed to be you laying here."  
"Don't close your eyes, Merle. Just stay awake, and they'll be here soon."  
"It hurts like hell, but I'll be OK...I'm getting your white nighty all messy, honey," he said and reached out his hand to wipe the blood away, but only smudged more blood on the white cotton.  
"Don't even worry about that, Merle. Just stay with me, OK? Stop closing your eyes, keep them open!"  
               _**###########################**_  
"Can I see him now?" she asked at the front desk.  
"Sure. He should be awake now."  
Lana walked into the recovery room and looked at him in the bed; Merle Dixon actually looked small for once. He was still sleeping so she just sat next to the bed and took his hand in hers.  
His chest rose and fell slowly, and his face looked a little pale. There was an IV in his arm, and she hated that he was there because of her. She was grateful that he protected her, but every time she closed her eyes she could just see him in her arms, covered in blood and looking up at her like it was the last time they would ever see each other.  
/  
Merle opened his eyes within the next half hour and found her holding his hand.  
"Lana?"  
"I hope you don't mind that I'm here. I was in the waiting room all night, and they said you'd be OK...I couldn't leave until I saw those eyes though," she smiled.  
"I'm glad you're here," he said in a groggy, drug-addled voice.  
"Thank you for protecting me, Merle. You're a hero."  
"Come on-"  
"No, you are. You're a good man and a good cop. I'll always be grateful for what you did for me."  
"It was my pleasure."  
"Let me know if there's anything I can bring you. They mentioned that you'd be here for a week or two."  
"I think my brother will bring me my stuff," he said.  
"Of course...well, I wish you a speedy recovery and all the best," she smiled. "And again, I'm very sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have put you in that position...it's just that I always liked you. I could never tell you that before, but I may as well admit it now...I've wanted you ever since those afternoons we spent together 6 years ago."  
Lana sighed then as if she was relieved just to say it out loud and got up to pull her purse strap over her shoulder to leave. He could see her heart breaking in her eyes; he couldn't believe it was breaking over him. Before he could process it, she was at the door and about to walk away for good.  
"Hey!" he choked out. "Wait!"  
His voice wasn't his own yet, he was still only fresh out of surgery to repair the sliced muscles in his chest. She turned to look at him, and he didn't know what to say to her.  
"Come back a minute," he managed to mutter, and she walked back to the bed.  
"You OK?" she asked.  
"No, you need to sit..."  
It was taking everything he had to even carry on a conversation, but he couldn't let her leave yet. Lana pulled up a chair next to the bed and looked at him, awaiting a reason to stay.  
"When I got back to the car last night, I regretted not kissing you, but it's hard for me, cause...I've been looking at you in the wrong way for six years and feeling really guilty about it."  
"You have?"  
"Yeah, but now that I almost got stabbed to death...I really want that kiss."  
Lana couldn't help laughing through the tears that escaped her and took his hand in hers.  
"You sure? Cause once I kiss you, I won't want to ever let go."  
"I'm sure."  
Lana leaned in then and touched his face softly. She could see him then in her mind, laughing next to her in the police cruiser when she was 18, the sun shining brightly on his perfect face. She recalled thinking that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and then, after six long years of repressed desire...she kissed him.  
Lana could feel her blood burning through her body, and then he touched her arm, just an innocent touch, and it lit the fuse for her. The little crush that began as a young woman was about to become all-consuming.  
/  
The next day, when Lana finished work, she came to visit him again, and he felt alive. He wanted to get out of the hospital to spend time alone with her, but he would be there for at least a week.  
Lana brought him coffee and donuts and sat with him to keep him company. She had received a call from the local prosecutor, and to her delight, Johnny wouldn't be free for many years. He was pleading guilty and going to prison for sure.  
Merle was happy to know that she would be safe and figured a scar was a small price to pay for that. She held his hand a lot and asked him all about his likes and dislikes. She really wanted to get to know him better, and it made him feel special. He told her that he liked old westerns, she liked romantic films. He liked the outdoors, and so did she. They both wanted to stay in Bowman and liked the simple life.  
Merle was stunned to find that Lana held onto the memories of those few afternoons they spent together with as much reverence as he did. There was something magical about those afternoons. Her long dark hair, the way she squealed with nervous energy the first time he let her drive on the highway, the way she hugged him when she got her license.  
He had been in the hospital for four days when she convinced one of the nurses to let her roll a cart with a TV/VCR into his room so he could watch a movie, he was a hero cop after all.  
Merle watched as she rolled it into his room and then showed him a VHS tape of an old John Wayne film.  
"You are too much, girl," he grinned.  
Lana curled up next to him on the bed and watched the movie with him until visiting hours were over. Knowing he had time alone with her to look forward to made his time in the hospital more bearable.  
Lana did everything she could to make his days better. She snuck him in a cold beer in her purse; she kissed him all the time, she helped him change out of the gown and into real clothes. Lana nursed him back to health over that week, and he fell for her in every way.  
/  
He was still hurting a little when he was released after twelve days, but he couldn't wait any longer to be alone with her.  
She invited him over for a proper date on the day he came home and promised him the best meal he'd ever had.  
He brought her flowers and showed up at 6 pm just as she instructed, and when she opened the door, he almost couldn't take it. Lana had a black dress on that went to her knees, and her long dark hair was in a French braid again. She looked like a dream come true, and as he walked into her home and her arms, he couldn't help questioning everything. She was so young.  
"Please, have a seat," she smiled. "Did you want a beer or some wine?"  
"Beer is good, thanks."  
"Supper will just be another ten minutes in the oven," she smiled.  
"Do I smell lasagna?" he asked.  
"Your sense of smell is working just fine," she winked.  
Merle ate the best food he'd had in ages and sipped his beer as he sat across the table from her. She had candles around the room and soft music playing. It was so romantic, and he wondered where the evening would lead.  
"Thanks for coming to see me so often in the hospital...was so quiet there."  
"Of course. I was happy to come," she smiled. "You saved my life."  
"But you don't owe me anything for that," he added. "You don't owe me a date."  
"If I remember correctly I tried to kiss you before you were even attacked. I assure you I'm not just paying you back."  
"I'm sorry...it's just a little hard for me to understand sometimes."  
"Understand what?"  
"What you see in me. You look like a model or something, and I'm just...me."  
"I'm just me too, and nobody looks better to me than you do."  
Merle smiled and shook his head in disbelief.  
"To have you here alone after six years of feeling the way I do...it's really exciting for me," she said, and he could swear that she was feeling bashful around him.  
"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said.  
"And you think of me as a woman now?" she smiled.  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
They ended up in the living room, the stereo still playing and she was sitting so close to him. Lana sipped her white wine and then placed the glass on her coffee table before edging right next to him.  
"So...how does your chest feel now? Still very sore?"  
"No, it's quite a bit better now...just a little itchy where the stitches were."  
"Can I touch you?" she asked, and he felt adrenaline flood his heart.  
"If you want to. I'm not at my best right now...but you could touch me."  
Lana's hand fell slowly onto his thigh, and she came in close to kiss his lips. She smelled like roses and tasted like white wine. Merle had never felt so excited just from a kiss before; she was too much to take at times.  
Merle couldn't help taking the moment for what it was and eventually he was laying back on her couch with her moving over him. She kissed him passionately and avoided putting her hands on his chest as she moved. When her hand moved down to the waistband of his pants he moaned into her mouth like a kid, she was so damn hot it was like a naughty dream. Her breasts were right up close to his face, her soft skin under his hands was like creamy silk, and her smooth wet tongue was making him so hard it hurt.  
Somehow the idea of showing this girl he taught to drive his raging hard, desperate cock was terrifying, but she wasn't giving him any options as she went for his belt.  
"I want you," she whispered as her hand slid inside his pants, but over his boxers.  
"Jesus," he groaned as her little hand closed around his dick through the material. "Are you sure about this, honey?"  
She pulled back then and looked at him strangely.  
"I'm more sure of this than anything...aren't you?"  
"Yes, honey! I'm sorry...it's just that I remember you from when you were a virgin, so it's odd for me."  
"I wasn't a virgin at 18."  
"No?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh."  
"Do you want to do this, Merle? I'm not about to force you."  
"Yeah," he assured her, feeling less guilty by the second. "I'm sure...come here."  
Soon she was under him, and he was pulled between her thighs. She kissed his lips with the heat of a thousand suns, like he was the only man she ever wanted.  
Her hand moved down between their bodies and into his pants where she stroked his dick and blew his mind. Lana worked her hand on him and dragged him to the edge of heaven. Merle kissed his way down to her neck and then down to her chest, and she ran her fingers through his curly hair, urging him down even lower.  
He slid his hand up her thigh to her ass and felt the thin lace of her red panties against the palm of his hand. Just a little of the red lace showed under her dress, and already his dick was throbbing to be inside her.  
"You're so hot it hurts, honey," he moaned, and she arched her back, pushing his head down lower.  
"You aren't too sore for this are you?"  
"No," he grinned. "I could never be too sore for this."  
He stroked her pale thigh up and down slowly and then pushed her dress up to uncover her stomach. Merle kissed her from her navel to the red lace and lay soft kisses down between her thighs.  
Music continued in the background of the fantasy come to life, and he let himself have her the way he always wanted to; completely and with every ounce of love in his heart.

 _**Shadows fill my mind up  
Zeroes tell me my time's up  
I lost count so long ago; maybe my heart's numb  
Don't hold my hands accountable; they're young, and they're dumb** _ _**  
  
** _

_**Drive through the timezones, escape out of my mind zone, love  
I lost you not long ago; heaven knows I'm miserable  
Hell takes all the credit, though, til the day is done** _

 

He kissed down from her belly to the place where the half-transparent material covered her sweet lips. The fabric was warm and wet, and she smelled like every wet dream he'd ever had. He longed to drink her in with abandon, but after six years he was going to make it last. He lay soft kisses on her thighs, panties, and belly and then she couldn't seem to take it anymore.

"Please...please, Merle..."  
He grinned and took hold of her panties to slowly pull them down her legs.  
  
_**  
**__**The emotion is suddenly out of me  
The emotion is building up inside of me  
And what you're looking for is suddenly out of reach  
The emotion, the emotion**_

 _ **Islands under eyelids  
Spilling in through the silence  
You were all that, all that, all that I needed  
And we're falling, falling to the deep and now**_ _ **  
**_  
  
Her body was intensely hot to him and holding back was not easy. The neatly trimmed black hair beneath the red lace, the soft wet lips, and her obvious desire all conspired to drive him wild.  
"Spread your legs for me, honey...lemme please you."  
Merle's chest was a little sore, but he couldn't care less. Taking his time and pleasing her was all that mattered. Her long legs parted before his face and he thanked God to be alive. He licked her mostly closed lips, and she whined out loud, covering her face with her arms and writhing on the couch.  
"Nobody ever did it like this," she whispered.  
"It's about time somebody did then," he growled.  
Merle's tongue teased the seam of her lips until she was panting and growling in desperation.  
/  
Lana raised up on her elbows then, to see what was happening and her eyes rolled back in her head as she focused on his hot mouth between her thighs. Nobody had ever gone down on her this way, so passionately and so perfectly. She had only ever had impatient boys, just wanting to get it over with so they could fuck her.  
Merle loved it, and she could tell.  
She watched in agony as he gently separated her lips with his fingers and licked a slow circle around her clit.  
"I can't take it!" she cried out. "I....oh my God!"  
Merle grinned then and slid two of his fingers inside her and nudged her clit steadily with the tip of his tongue. It was evil, the sight of it was enough to drive her mad with lust.  
Her orgasm rose up inside her from the pit of her belly and branched out to the four corners of her soul.  
"Oh, God...Oh yessss! Mmmmm!"  
He let up just a little as she came and just held her lips to his as she floated back down to Earth.  
Lana pulled him to her bedroom then and tried her best to replicate what he had done for her. She had never liked giving head before; she had never been with someone she really loved before. Merle had a dick like she had never encountered before either, none of her former lovers could touch him in the dick department. Just from jerking him off she could tell that his massive cock would be a beautiful challenge of her oral skills, but she was up for it.

  
_**The emotion is suddenly out of me  
The emotion is building up inside of me  
And what you're looking for is suddenly out of reach  
The emotion, the emotion**_

_**Rolling through the dark  
Carved into the light of day  
Both eyes are open now, I'm running  
I won't turn around for you** _

_**The emotion is suddenly out of me  
The emotion is building up inside of me  
And what you're looking for is suddenly out of reach  
The emotion, the emotion** _

Merle was slowly stripped by the most gorgeous 24-year-old woman on Earth, and he pushed the thoughts of him being a dirty old man to the side as she kissed her way down to his cock.  
She touched him just right, with passion and precision. He thought he'd go blind when her tongue moved up his thigh and over his balls, slow and wet and perfect. Merle touched her hair as she sucked his dick and moaned into the dark. Lana was a sexual force to be reckoned with.  
"I want you inside me," she whispered, and it was all he could do not to cum down her throat.  
"Good. Cause I can't hold on anymore," he winced when she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then took him all the way to the back of her throat.  
  
The next thing Merle knew, she was sliding a condom down his dick and climbing over him in the faint light coming in through her window, her face lit up by streetlights and stars.  
"I love you, Lana...be my girl, honey...I gotta be with you always."  
"I told you when I first kissed you that I'd never want to let you go and I meant it...cause I love you too."  
Merle smiled then as she came down to kiss him once more and take him into her body. She sank slowly down on his huge cock and trembled at the sweet burn.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" she gasped and then moaned as her body acclimated to it.  
"You OK?" he asked.  
"Never had a real man before...that's some serious heat you're packin, Sheriff," she winked, and he grinned as she began to move.  
Lana was fun, beautiful, sweet. She was the kind of woman who made him happy to be a man, happy that he could please her.  
He eventually rolled her beneath him and held her head in the crook of his strong arm as he fucked her slow and deep. Lana whispered his name as she felt him come apart inside her and they were never apart after that night.  
It was a moment, six years in the making...a little scandalous perhaps, but it was also true love.

 


End file.
